Just Another Day In Zombieland
by Viviann-Michaels
Summary: No one knew how or where it started. We only knew that we had to survive, we had to ban together and stay alive while not loosing ourselves in the process. No matter what, we must maintain what little sanity we have left.. (SYOC OPEN)
1. Introduction

**PROLOGUE**

Did you ever think that "**They**" were real?

That "**They**" would destroy everything in the world that you once knew and loved in barely a day's time?

You didn't?

We didn't either.

"**They**" look like us.

But their grayish skin is littered in scratches and bite-marks.

And their eyes are an eerie yellow color and soulless.

Some walk, others crawl.

"**They**" eat us - without a second thought.

No emotions - just the need to feed, on our living flesh.

And "**They**" aren't the people we use to know.

The people that we loved, admirered, hated - strangers even, were gone, it wasn't them anymore.

Those people weren't themselves anymore - "**They**" were them.

Flesh-eating, undead, cannibals.

Yes, I'm talking about fucking zombies ruling the Earth.

Congralations, Doomsday Peppers, you were right.

We're surviving the damn zombie apocalypse.

And guess what?

"**They**" want to devour you...

No one knows for certain how, where, when, or why it all started.

In this world, the dead kill the living, the living permanently kill the dead, and the living attack, harm, and kill one another.

It all started in Spring 2010, I can't remember the exact day much less the month, it was on a random day but you can imagine how quickly that turned into everyone's worst nightmare.

That was the day when the world came to an end.

And we choose to survive, to live as long as we could, hoping that one day, this would end.

Of course, you could decided to "_opt out_" like the small percentage of people did when shit hit the fan. And that's your choice.

But if you want to live, you have to be smart, resourceful, and cautious.

There are some basic rules that we help you tremendously, so listen carefully;

**Cardio**: This is obvious, you need to run from zombies, everyone knows that.

**Travel Light**: Traveling light is smart, you can easily get your supplies and be gone before they make a meal out of you.

**Beware of Small Areas**: Zombies have a habit in hiding in small areas such as the closet, bathrooms, behind the door, etc.

**The Buddy System**: Usually used for reliving purposes also known as using the bathroom, it's always a good idea to have another person with you in case a zombie decides to take a chunk out your ass.

**Double Tap**: Just because you shot them the first time doesn't mean they are permanently dead, just a warning.

**Buckle Up**: Second thing to do when getting in a vehicle, let's just say if you need a zombie off your hood, you could just hit the brakes.

**Check the Backseat**: The first thing to do before you get into the vehicle, zombies like to hide in fucked up places.

**Silence is Bliss**: Zombies are attracted to noise so stay as silent as possible.

**When in Doubt, Know You're Way Out**: It's always a good idea to have at least two escape plans, just in case.

**Don't Be a Hero**: Occasionally, it is a good idea to break this rule because let's face it, people need people.

**Limb Up**: Most people don't but it prevents your muscles from being overly sore when running for your life.

**Blend In**: If you're luckily, sometimes you can go undercover as a zombie by using their intentines as an outfit and putting your acting skills to use. But beware of the rain, it's not your friend.

**Remember, Zombies Can't Climb**: Yeap, zombies can't climb or open doors/windows which is a good thing. So, climb a tree if you have to.

**God Bless Rednecks**: They have all the firearms you can dream of.

**Enjoy the Little Things**: To keep you sanity, eat a Snickers bar or break things to let off steam (in an isolated area, of course).

**Melee Weapons are Your Bestfriend**: It's good to always have a melee weapon, firearms aren't always the best weapons.

**Caution, Don't Scare Survivors**: Yeah, because some may be trigger-happy and you really don't want to be shot in the stomach.

**Prioritize Needs**: Obviously, you need to have food, water, and shelter.

**Small Towns are a Blessing**: Less zombies to fight and could be shelter.

**Expect the Unexpected**: Always be cautious, you never know what can happen.

**Upgrade Defenses**: To prevent attacks from both zombies and humans alike.

Goodluck... You're going to need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: If you want to submit an OC, the form is on my profile along with my OC's profile. Each person is allowed to submit 3 OCs. The ages are between 8-27. You do not need to have a love interest. From thing point on, the OC's I do receive are in danger of being KOED, however; I do **need 3 Female OCs and 2 Males** (Hirano and Marikawa need love too).


	2. 01 - This is a Joke, Right?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Highschool of the Dead, Zombieland, Shaun of the Dead, the OCs in this story, or any of zombie franchise reference that may appear in this story.

**Author's Note**: Heads up, not every OC I have received will be in this chapter and I'm not going to stress over pairings until after the fourth chapter is posted but they may be some flirting going on just to keep things interesting. I would also like to thank those who submitted their OCs (Ghost132, LARONRX, Nether Lord Hades, Hilinarema, SnowWh1t3, Kiyumie, shadowssj12, The Jashinist231, Spartan Grey, Mookiebear12, Alice White –Pg, and ZorialWater), you're all awesome! I hope you enjoy this even if your OC isn't in this chapter. Please review.

**CHAPTER 1**

This is a Joke, Right?

**Las Angeles, California, United States**

Narrator's P.O.V

The sound of pounding footsteps on the tarred street, blood-curling screams, the smell of gunpowder, and the images of teeth ripping through flesh and muscle consumed the area, though sunset only came several hours before. Through all the noise, the faint sound of gurgling moans sent chills down the spines of those living in the area. Yesterday everything was the same, normal. This couldn't be real, this had to be a joke, right?

But of course it wasn't, Halloween was still a month away and April Fool's Day was a distant memory. This was real, this was reality. The undead were really eating the living. They weren't figments of the imagination portrayed in classics horror movies. No, they were now on the other side of the door, waiting for a snack.

The only thing left to do was survive.

**Fujimi Middle School, Tokonosu City, Japan**

Matthew's P.O.V

"Pst, did you do your Math homework, leh?" I whispered to Selina who simply gave me the "you need to learn your lesson" type of look. I turned with hopeful eyes to a fellow classmate of mines, Hana, who had an exasperated look on her face.

"Seriously, Matt? You really need to stop skipping class." She complained, though she still passed the completed problems towards me. I flashed her a grinned as I completely jotted down the work and answer problem the teacher stepped into the room.

"Ah, don't worry abourit," I insisted, "It just have a hard time with understanding him. I know I need to work on my English, but his accent is worse than mines," I replied. Our math teacher was born and raised in Columbia and had the accent to prove it. School was hard enough as it is.

"Did you guys hear the news?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Selina sit up a littler straighter in her seat, a sure sign that she was paying attention.

"No. Something interesting?" Hana questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Seriously!? You don't know?" We all started at him, "Ok, ok. Well apparently there's this new virus going around, it's already in six different countries that they know of-"

"Come on, Kenshi. Everyone freaked out over the Swine Flu and Mad Cow Disease. It could be nothing." Another classmate dismissed.

"They're saying it's fatal to everyone who gets it." There was a long pause before the intercom kicked on.

"Attention students and faculty, we are evacuating the school due to a violet disturbance in the neighboring city. We speculate it has something to do with the new virus going around. Please follow your teacher's instructions."

"You were saying?" Kenshi asked in a cocky tone.

_Shit just got real._

**Shanghai, China**

Someone's P.O.V

"Mother, where are you!?" An eight-year old boy shouted, trying to find her despite the chaos that was surrounding him, desperately hoping that she was nearby. People were screaming, shoving, and fighting their way through the massive crowd.

"Ping! Ping! Over here!" He smiled came across his face as soon as he spotted his mother barely ten meters away from him. He only took a step closer to her when a man with graying skin and soulless white eyes grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. The boy couldn't even open his mouth to warn her before he sunk his decaying teeth into her neck and ripped a large portion out.

Time seemed to stop despite the chaos. All he could hear was her blood curling scream, the only thing he could see was her body jerking and twitching before her once brown eyes locked on him, they were soulless and white. The boy didn't have time to think anymore before she pounced.

The sound of ripping flesh and a young boy's scream fell on deaf ears.

**London, England**

Narrator's P.O.V

"There have been thousands of reports and sightings ranging from Japan, Africa, the United States, Australia, Europe, the Philippines, China, and South America, about a flu-like disease that seems to fatal to those infected. According to CDC scientists, the disease is spread through bites and the exchange of bodily fluids. The infected express the need to feed on anything breathing and are attracted to sound, so please be as quiet as possible. Officials are advising everyone to stay indoors or find a safe place along with any supplies that are available until they have everything under control. Personally, I will advise you to arm yourselves. Officials also state that those who are bitten should automatically be dealt with accordingly or locked in a room and kept under heavy surveillance. The only solution to stop the infected is blunt force trauma to the head, in simpler terms, shooting them in the head. Scientists from all over the World are working on a possible cure or vaccine but so far all efforts have been unsuccessful. This will be the last broadcast from us… If anyone is listening and to the people out there that cannot hear me, Goodluck and God Bless…"

_Static._

**Fujimi High School, Tokonosu City, Japan **

Kato's P.O.V

_How am I supposed to tell her how I feel? I've known her for almost three years plus she's younger than I am, would she even go for a guy like me... What if she only sees me as her best friend's older brother or worse…as an older brother? It doesn't help that I flirt with girls but I always get so anxious when I'm around her. Do I just go up to her and tell her? Or should I- _

"Day dreaming about Nikki again, eh Kato Ecchi?" I nearly jumped a foot in the air as I whirled around to see the all-knowing smile on my best friend's face who was munching on a chocolate-flavored pocky stick. Sei Amra has been a good friend of mines for about three years and despite her repeating sophomore year due to an illness, we're still pretty tight.

"Damnit, Sei. Stop sneaking up on people," I mentally groaned when she tilting her head to the side cutely, _now isn't the time to flirt, Kato. Get yourself together_! She simply stared at me with those honey brown eyes as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, _I really hate when she does this, it feels like she can read my mind which could be true, Sei is far from normal.._.

"It's your own fault for not paying attention to your surroundings," she retorted, leaning against the window and pushing her bangs out of her face, it was then I realized she actually had her hair down. _Well, doesn't she look beautiful today?_

"Well, well. Look at this, are you trying to impress a special someone with these luscious locks," I teased, wiggling my eyebrows as I allowed some strands of her hair to slip through my fingers before she slapped my hand away with a glare on her face.

"Don't be stupid…My hairband broke." She hissed, as a smirk came across my face, I noticed a pinkish tinge on the bridge of her nose. _I'm going to love this_.

"Nah, I think it has to do with a certain captain of the Judo Club," I remarked, mischievously.

"No it doesn't!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? But in your diary," I sidestepped a punch she directed at my chest, "You said and I quote, 'I never thought anyone's hair could be so vibrant despite that it's the color of a raven's feathers. But I think her eyes are the most captivating feature on her angelic face, the color of two luminescent suns with a dash of light green around the pupils. It's strange how they seem so guarded yet so expressive' –" I was cut off when she slapped a hand on my mouth.

"Just drop it." She whispered, venomously. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and I swear I saw them glow a deep red.

"Alright, Ms. Grouchy." I replied, hiding the fact that she creeps me out when she's like this.

"No need for violence, Chibi-chan." I said as she aimed a kick at my shin, _Sei had the legs of a track runner_; I backed up a few feet, barely missing it.

"Stop calling me that! I'm average height for my age." I opened my mouth to tease her again but was cut off.

"Miriyama! What are you doing out of class?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Kyoko Hayashi, the science teacher and ping pong club sponsor, walking towards us with her hands on her hips. She couldn't see Sei from her position considering my 5'11 self was blocking her from view.

"Hey, Ms. Hayashi. Wonderful day we're having, huh?" I greeted, sheepishly while biting my thumbnail, _I really didn't need to add another detention to my resume_.

"Cut the crap, you're supposed to be in Nakisaka-kun's class." She replied, bluntly while crossing her hands across her beautiful chest, _now's not the time to check out your teacher, Kato, though her breasts are pretty close to perfection_!

"Well, you see…" I couldn't come up with an excuse, _damn_.

"Do I need to give you another detention?" I winched, my mom was going to kill me…

"Ms. Hayashi, it's fine, he's with me." Sei spoke after stepping into Hayashi's line of sight, _I've never been more thankful for her cute face especially since most of the teachers has a soft spot for her_.

"Oh, Usagi-chan," I hid a smirk when Sei's eye twitched from the nickname, "I hope Kato isn't being a bad influence for you." Of course, she thinks that, ever since I accidentally tripped and pulled her top down she's had it out for me ever since.

"No way, you have nothing to worry about, Ms. Hayashi," she insisted, flashing a small smile, "Kato has a great idea of doing a maid Café for the fundraiser. We were just on our way to the Student Council room to see what the others thought." I grinned when Sei discreetly pinched my side while keeping her innocent façade. I had to admit, she was a pretty good actress.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll let you two be on your way," She sent a sweet smile to Sei before turning her indifferent face towards me, "please be sure to return to class afterwards, Miriyama-_kun_." With that, she turned and disappeared around the corner, we stood there until we couldn't hear her heels clicking against the tile floor.

"I must say, I'm impressed." I complimented and received a small smile in return. We walked without a real destination in mind for several minutes before she stopped, moving in front of me.

"You should tell her how you feel. It's been over two years now… I'm worried about you, Kato." I was half expecting this, Sei was always direct in her thoughts and emotions especially if she thought holding them back was damaging someone, I just wished she would do the same herself.

"I'm planning to at this week's meet," I mumbled, feeling the blush threatening to cover my nose. Nikki has always been a special person to me, especially since she has been the only person I've ever had a crush on.

"Good, I was hoping you still had balls." Sei grinned, patting my back. I didn't even try to conceal my laugh as we walked down the hallway.

**Outskirts of Tokonosu City, Japan **

Margarita's P.O.V

"Shit! Watch out, Smith!" I commanded before he used a hunting knife to take down one. We were firing into the advancing crowd of the undead. Their numbers having been growing rapidly, it was only an hour ago we were sent into the city to help the local police and I'm not sure how much longer we can hold them off.

"Boss! I can't reach HQ!" Waggoner informed from her position. Well, this is fucking fantastic.

"Should we retreat?" Stone questioned from my right. He was right, it was the only choice we had.

"How's the barricade coming?"

"Completed."

"Fall back then regroup! We can't let them enter the city!" I commanded.

The sound of gunfire and screams where prominent in the air.

**Fujimi High School, Tokonosu City, Japan **

Narrator's P.O.V

"Attention students and faculty, there has been a violent altercation. Please remain calm, stay in your classrooms, and follow your teacher's instructions until we have the situation under control. Lock the doors and windows, and – Nobuyuki? W-what happened to you? Why are you covered in blood – is that a bitemark?! Where are the others? What happened? Nobu-" The sound of flesh ripping and horrifying screams echoed throughout the school.

There was silence for a moment before all hell broke loose and the chaos started…

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: I'm not going to make promises on when the next chapter will be out but let's just say finals are coming up and I'll have a lot more time to write so stay tuned! I originally started with Kato's P.O.V if anyone was wondering why his was so long.


End file.
